


Ordinary Folk

by AmeInTheRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Deer, It ain’t that bad. Like a paragraph of it., Lemonverse - Freeform, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain
Summary: Ordinary folk, floating like the smoke. We are adrift.





	Ordinary Folk

Yuliya had a routine. She would wake up, help around the house, help around the town, and then be home in time for supper. 

It was a normal day when suddenly there were strangers she didn’t know. And they were shouting things she didn’t understand. 

“All you peasants,” Yuliya shuddered. “Are living a life denying salvation. We believe that it’s still possible to save you.”

The man brings his hands up and looks to the sky.

“Now, let go of Solstice and save your souls. Because Christmas will be soon, very very soon.”

Life in her village was never the same. The people had completely enamoured a few and they began acting in the same manner, convincing others to join. 

Yuliya’s mother had been invited over to dinner by a newly converted woman. She acted strangely the entire time. 

Weeks passed and the prophets had given a ceremony about things the converts should refrain from. 

They ended by talking about “how people with strange attributes were signs of energy and they could spawn spirits, horns are a sign of the greater being.” Yuliya felt herself reach for her horns as she watched from afar. A new person exclaimed that there was someone with horns living in this village, she felt herself gag. 

Yuliya became infamous after that day, explaining that her horns were just a headband she wore to entertain kids.

A prophet narrowed his eyes at her. “Well, Christmas will be soon, why don’t you let the youngsters play with them.” He claps his hands together and smiles a sickening grin. 

-=-

And so she sat in the town square with kids swinging around on her horns. It hurt like hell and she wanted to scream but she had to keep quiet to avoid detection. 

Another meeting later and the prophet told her to stop wearing the antler headband.

How was she supposed to do that? She’s never shed her horns and she certainly can’t overnight. She had to saw them off. 

So there she was, sitting in the shed, sawing pieces of her body. She tried to saw as close to her head as possible but there was blood everywhere. It was running down her face, on her hands, in her hair. She prayed that her mother couldn’t hear her shrieking. 

She put on a hat and pretended like nothing happened. 

The prophets and converts had put up a giant pine tree in the center of the town. This was also the location of the shrine dedicated to memorializing Yuliya’s late father, which was currently burning a bundle of sage, which was a near and dear item of her father. 

A prophet stood over the small twig shrine around the big pine tree. He turns around.

“This is who we are! This is our place now!” He took a lighter from his pocket and picks up the sage bundle and lights it. Flicking it into the twigs and setting it aflame. 

Yuliya sat there horrified and ran over to the man who was destroying the last known memories of her father and decked him in the face. 

“What in the goddamn hell do you think you’re doing? Why would you destroy my father like that?!” Yuliya yells through sobs. 

The man looks up at her. “Who gave you the right to shout such heresy?” 

“For once in your life, shut up.” She kicks him again. The crowd gasps. 

-=-

She was alone after that. She didn’t know where her mother or sister went. They had left, obviously, but she didn’t know where. There were constant barrages of converts ranting to her about the “joys of Christmas.”

She was probably the only sane person left in this town. She would play along with them, posing as one of them, all while simultaneously making sure no one got suspicious of her or her horns.

At least, that’s what she had thought. 

Yuliya’s horns grew back differently every year and because she would rush them to grow in time for Christmas, they were definitely unique. She just prayed no one noticed. 

But someone did. 

Around winter, she was letting children play in them still. She didn’t really have a choice. And a large man looked down at a photograph in his right hand. He grumbled. 

He continued to look at the photo and then Yuliya and furthered his grumbling. 

Yuliya had noticed the man’s staring and spoke out. “May I help you, sir?”

The man narrows his eyes at her and mumbles “Yeah, your horns are looking a little bit different than last year. What’s your excuse?”

Yuliya goes pale. “I don’t understand.” The man shoved the photo in her face. 

“They’re different, alright? Why are you telling me the truth?!” He grabs ahold of Yuliya’s wrist, knocking the kid playing on her horns off. 

“What the hell?! Let go of me!” Yuliya began to struggle. 

-=-

The next thing she knew, she was sitting in the city hall and being questioned by the prophets. 

They were poking and prodding her antlers and she tried to stay as straight-faced as she could, however, it was getting harder and harder because they began using pocket knives to scrape at her horns to get a reaction.

It became unbearable as they began digging deep into her horns. 

She cried out an ear piercing scream as she finally snapped. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Monster…” one of them gasped. “Get it away.”

Yuliya looked horrified as she jumped on one of the prophets. 

“You took everything away from me. You took my family. My father. My village. You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done to my people.” 

“Dear god… or perhaps I should say ‘deer’ god.” A prophet laughs smugly. And then it clicked. 

“You must be mistaken.” Yuliya begins to try and play along. “Why could I, a helpless young doe, possibly be a god?” She felt the restraints on her wrists loosen. “Perhaps I am, and I will give you anything you desire. If you give me something in return…” She chuckles to herself and a prophet gets down on his knees. 

“Oh, Deer God, what could we possibly ever do to please you?” He asks. 

“This.” Yuliya says as she turns around and punches both men holding her arms. 

“Hello, goodbye! See you in hell~!” Yuliya taunts and she ran off into the woods.


End file.
